


Something New Grown From Something Old

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: Shadowhunters Post Canon Stories [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, POV Maryse Lightwood, Post-Canon, they're cute and deserve happiness so i wrote a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Maryse gets ready for her first real, official date with Luke.





	Something New Grown From Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested this would fall just before [To Never Leave Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816112).

Maryse looks in the mirror for at least the dozenth time in the last ten minutes smoothing down the front of her sleeveless dark purple dress. She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous. She and Luke have been in constant contact since she was deruned and even more so since he left the NYPD. They’ve kissed a handful of times and caught quick lunches when time has allowed.

This isn’t new. But it also is. Because tonight is the first night they’ll be going on a real, official date. Romantic candle lit dinner and all.

Luke’s return to Shadowhunter society had shaken things up a bit and left Maryse without a date to her own son’s wedding. Then the shock of Clary’s departure had come. Luke taking it harder than anyone else, Maryse had been there to try and comfort him, but there was no real comforting the loss of a child, even if she was still alive.

So, this hadn’t been a priority, Luke taking time to adapt to his new reestablished life and life without the daughter who’d been his light and focus for eighteen years was the priority and Maryse understood that. She herself was still acclimating to her change in status and building up a semi thriving small business which took priority. However, while he was still struggling and she was still busy as ever he had finally taken the leap asking Maryse for a real first date last week.

“The letter Clary left me, she said she didn’t want me to pause my whole life, to hold onto her,” Luke had said. “I’m never going to be able to let her go, but I can’t keep waiting, she wouldn’t want that. That’s what I did with Jocelyn and look where that got me. So, let me buy you dinner Maryse Trueblood.”

“Well I’d be remiss to say no,” she said. “And I’d never here the end of it if we didn’t go on a real date before Magnus and Alec get back from their honeymoon.” Maryse had smiled lightening the mood. She knew there’d be time to talk about it all more down the line and that what Luke needed here in this moment of vulnerability was a little levity. 

So here they are, just down to the wire with her son and son-in-law’s return in a mere three days.

But Maryse can’t shake the nerves no matter how hard she tries. She’s known Lucian for most of her life, and somewhere buried deep inside there’d always been something between them. An air of flirtation, a possibility of something if they both hadn’t been so intrinsically tied to Jocelyn and Robert from such a young age.

She wouldn’t change the path they’ve found themselves on though. They never would have lasted as young Shadowhunters, her too caught up in her prejudice and him to ahead of his time with thoughts of how to change. This is their time, that being said she’s still nervous as all get out.

This is the first real date she’s been on since the early days with Robert before the romance died. Even then it had all been very perfunctory, Shadowhunters didn’t go on dates, not really. There were occasional dinners in Alicante if you were lucky, but not much else. You met, you flirted and if you worked, and sometimes even if you didn’t, you married. 

She’d been lucky enough to marry for love unlike so many women she knew, but somewhere between Jace’s adoption and Max’s birth she felt out of love and Robert most definitely did.

Not that she’s in love now, not yet. She wants to take her time, not just because of the circumstances that have befallen them of late, but because she doesn’t want to rush it. Luke may be a Shadowhunter again, but she’s a mundane now and she wants to do this the mundane way. She wants to date and hold hands and fall in love at her pace, not the pace she’s expected to by someone else.

She paces along the length of her small living room in the apartment above the bookstore thinking about all this, practically burning a hole in her carpet. She pauses at the full-length mirror three more times wondering if she should have gone with a more vibrant colored dress.

She’s halfway to her bedroom ready to change into a red one she has hanging on the door when three quick knocks land on her front door in succession. She takes a deep, collecting breath, smoothing the front of her dress down one more time and flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

“You’re Maryse fucking Trueblood, you’ve got this,” she whispers to herself confidently as she moves to the door.

As soon as she swings it open Luke’s eyes shoot up and freeze. He stares with a small smile, one hand on his hip and the other behind his back, seemingly taking her whole look in.

“Wow,” he stutters out a little reverently and Maryse’s heartbeat picks up tenfold. “You look gorgeous.”

She smiles tilting her head down in a somewhat shy manner and brushing a few loose hairs behind her ears. It’s crazy how he makes her feel sixteen again, being complimented by a cute boy for the first time.

“So do you, Lucian,” she says when she looks back up and his smile ticks up into one of the bright, consuming ones he doesn’t let out very often. He’s wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button up with that leather jacket he seems so attached to. He’s still clean shaven and while admittedly Maryse misses the beard he still looks as handsome as ever.

“These are for you,” he says revealing a small bouquet of daisies that were behind his back.

Maryse reaches out taking the flowers and whispering a quiet thank you as their hands brush.

“Let me just put these in something and grab my coat,” she says a little overwhelmed with how sweet Lucian can be. She quickly places the flowers in a vase on her kitchen counter and grabs her coat returning to the door where Luke stands fidgeting a bit as he waits. She realizes then that maybe, just maybe he’s as nervous as she is.

“Ready to go?” he asks smoothly stopping his fidgeting and holding out a hand for her to grasp.

She nods gripping his hand tight as he tugs her gently across the threshold and into the hall.

“Ready,” she says all the nerves shaking away with Lucian’s warm hand in hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fell in love and got married eventually looking out for their collective pack of like nine children 😊
> 
> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
